


Turning The Tables

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Albus tells his best friend of his plan to seduce his own brother, Scorpius is sceptical while Albus knows he's going to succeed. Albus Potter always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning The Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_cestfest 2009 on LJ.

"No. Way," said Scorpius Malfoy, staring at his best friend incredulously. "No way, Albus. You can't do it. Hell, even _I_ can't do it. Trust me; I've tried."

Now it was Albus's turn to be incredulous. His mouth fell open slightly and for a moment he just gaped. "You _what_? When? _How_? And why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

Scorpius grinned and leaned back against the pillow of Albus's bed, stretching like a cat and deliberately making his shirt ride up to expose a flat, white stomach. Albus rolled his eyes inwardly and continued to stare at the other boy, expecting an explanation. "It was at one of those lame Gryffindor parties a couple of years ago. I was drunk and horny, James was..." Scorpius paused briefly, shrugging. "Well, _there_ , and I basically just flopped down on his lap and tried to snog him, offering him pretty much anything he wanted. He just patted my shoulder and shoved me off. Can you believe that? No one says no to me. _No one_. Except James. So trust me, Albus. There is no way he's going to shag you."

Albus frowned, pulling his knee up to his chest and resting his chin on it. "How come you never told me? You're supposed to be my best friend; shouldn't I know about these things?"

Scorpius waved a hand dismissively and inspected his fingernails. "Clearly I was embarrassed. I mean, I've got like a 100 percent success rate when it comes to guys; I don't want your brother to taint my reputation. Of course he was a perfect gentleman about it and never mentioned anything, so I just decided to forget about the whole incident as well."

Albus sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Still. You could've told me. You know I wouldn't have embarrassed you or anything." He rubbed the back of his neck and stood up, making his way to the mirror. "And the fact that he didn't want you doesn't mean he wouldn't want _me_. I'm his brother. I'm way better-looking." He ducked when Scorpius threw a shoe at him and smirked. "And... he loves me. We might not always be best friends but he does care about me, and I'm pretty sure he'll give me anything I want."

Scorpius eyed him suspiciously; thinking about it for a moment before shaking his head and snorting. "I'll stand by my decision. No fucking way."

Albus sighed, giving up. There was no point in talking to Scorpius; Albus would convince him in his own way. Because Albus knew he could seduce James. He just had to arrange things to make sure they were alone at home and there was no chance of anyone walking in on them. James had to be in the right mood, of course. And to achieve that, Albus didn't need Scorpius's help.

Having made up his mind, Albus whirled around to face Scorpius and let a slow grin appear on his lips. "I'm doing it. This weekend Lily's staying with a friend and Mum's forcing Dad to go to that spa thing, so it's just going to be me and James. And on Sunday night, I'm going to come over to your place and I will have slept with James. Wanna bet?"

Scorpius heaved a sigh and stared at Albus for a moment in a decidedly bored manner, then just shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. But I need evidence. If you do manage to fuck your brother, you can have anything you want from me. And if you _don't_ seduce him – and I'm sure you won't – then I get whatever I want from you."

Albus gave him a suspicious look when a positively mischievous smirk spread on Scorpius's lips but then gave in, sure of his success. He took a step forward and grabbed Scorpius's hand, leaning forward to press a teasing kiss against Scorpius's lips. "Deal," he said, raising his eyebrow challengingly.

This was going to be so easy...

~ * ~

"Hey, Jamie?" Albus asked as he entered the room, sliding onto the kitchen island and watching James's head disappear in the fridge, looking for something edible. He couldn't help letting his eyes travel over his brother's broad shoulders and narrow hips, down to that perfect, round ass. James looked over his shoulder, and Albus quickly looked away, giving the other boy a wide, innocent smile.

James narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and then turned back to the fridge. "Hm?"

Albus inspected his fingernails, swinging his legs before leaning back and eyeing his brother again. "I was thinking that we could hang out this weekend. You know, together. Since it's just you and me, we could watch a couple of movies or something."

James stilled and turned around, staring at Albus as if he'd just suggested they build a space shuttle and fly to the moon together. "We don't hang out together, Al."

Albus rolled his eyes and gave him a _look_. "I know that. I just thought it might be fun." He sighed. "Look, what I'm trying to say here is that it's been ages since we last spent time together, and... I miss you." He shrugged, staring down at his legs as he pretended to be embarrassed. Which he was obviously not.

He could feel James's eyes boring into him as he tried to figure out what Albus was up to. Albus knew he had to be careful; James knew him well, and Albus had to catch him completely off guard in order to succeed. James closed the fridge and cleared his throat. He sounded slightly embarrassed as he spoke. "I don't know, Al. I guess if you think it's a good idea... Sure, why not."

Albus grinned widely and slid off the counter, wrapping his arms around James's neck, pressing a wet kiss against his older brother's cheek. "Thanks, Jamie! It's going to be great; just trust me."

James muttered something under his breath and wiped his cheek, then watched Al skip out of the room. When Albus looked over his shoulder, he saw him shaking his head in amusement before he turned back to the fridge and continued his hunt for food.

~ * ~

Three days later, after seeing their parents off and making sure Lily got to her friend's house safely, Albus made his way over to James's room, loaded with food and DVDs, and naturally equipped with the best lube in Great Britain. He had to be prepared. He pushed the door open with his foot and licked his lips as he watched his brother pull his t-shirt on.

He stopped himself from pouncing on the his brother and managed to tear his eyes away long enough to shove the chips and chocolates and drinks on James's nightstand, toss the DVDs on the bed and flop down on it himself. James glanced over at him, apparently still suspecting that Albus wasn't serious about this.

"So I brought some action movies – only ones with hot boys in them, obviously – and you get to pick." At James's raised eyebrow, he grinned. "Well, you know I'm not too crazy about action films but this way, I'll have something to look at, too!"

It was very obvious that James tried to fight the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth but in the end he seemed to allowed it. He shook his head, then joined his brother on the bed, nudging him gently and ruffling his hair, fully aware of the fact that Albus _hated_ it when someone destroyed his hairdo.

A short time later, they started watching the movie, and Albus made sure to scoot closer to James without being _too_ close. He needed to regain James's trust; they hadn't been on good terms lately, and Albus didn't want to screw this up. If he failed and James was horrified by his brother's advances, it would most likely destroy their relationship. Albus didn't want to risk that. He wouldn't make a move until he was completely sure that James would go for it.

They watched the movie for an hour or two while Albus resisted the urge to watch James instead. Only from time to time, he allowed himself to glance over at his brother for a brief moment. James had always been good-looking. Auburn hair, deep brown eyes, tall, broad and handsome. The girls were crazy about him, and more or less a year ago Albus finally found out what they saw in him. He didn't know what did it for him; after all they'd grown up together and were never apart for more than a day or two. But seemingly from one day to the next, Albus had started looking at his brother in a different way; suddenly feeling more than just admiration and brotherly love.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Albus had walked in on James in the shower a few months ago; seeing his brother completely naked for the first time in years. Too stunned to leave the room, he'd stared at him for a long moment, taking in the smooth, tanned and slightly freckled skin, and those lean muscles... After that, Albus was lost.

"Albus!"

Blinking quickly, Albus returned back to the present and realised that James had been talking to him. Grinning sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head, making his already messy hair stand up even more. "Sorry, I was somewhere else just now. Did you say something?"

James rolled his eyes; used to his brother's daydreaming. "The movie's over. Do you want me to pop in another one, or are you tired of spending time with me already?"

Albus bit his tongue because the temptation to say, "I want you to pop _me_ ," was overwhelming. He gave James a goofy grin instead and then laughed when his brother shook his head and got up to put in another film. Albus took the opportunity to shift more into the middle of James's bed to make sure they'd be forced to sit closer together.

When James sat next to him again, Albus stayed perfectly still for a moment before resting his head on his brother's shoulder. He closed his eyes, breathing in James's scent before glancing up at him, surprised to see his brother staring down at him. He felt him tensing a little and Albus smiled at him reassuringly. "Hey, Jamie?" he asked after a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. When James 'hmm-ed', Albus sat up. "Have you ever considered sleeping with a boy?"

James blinked at the sudden change of topic and looked at Albus with a slight weariness. "You know I'm straight, Albus," he said simply. "Why would I think about having sex with a boy?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't know. Being straight doesn't mean you can't think about stuff like that. I mean, aren't you curious? Aren't you at least a little interested in finding out what it's like?"

James held the eye contact for a few seconds before turning back to the TV, and Albus was sure he could see a faint blush on James's cheeks. That blush was all the confirmation Albus needed, but he still went on, unable to let anything just go. "So you honestly want to tell me that you're not in the least bit curious?" He leaned closer almost unnoticeably and let his breath ghost over James's neck. "Don't you want to find out what it's like?" he asked in a low voice, closing his eyes as Jamie's smell overwhelmed him once again. "Don't you want to know what it feels to slide your cock into a tight ass? To feel another boy's mouth around it, sucking you off harder than any girl possibly could?"

Albus smiled when James didn't move, and he hesitantly slid his hand up James's thigh, stopping only centimetres away from his crotch. "Do you, Jamie?" His voice was only a whisper now, hot breath making goose bumps break out all over James's skin. "Do you want me to show you? Do you want me to suck you off? Do you want to fuck me?" Albus brushed the tips of his fingers over James's groin, smiling inwardly as he felt his brother's obvious erection. James froze for the briefest moment, then grabbed Albus's wrist and twisted it painfully.

"What are you _doing_?" he hissed, his face inches away from Albus's. Al's eyes widened slightly and he stared at James in shock. He'd never seen him like this; angry, slightly flushed and definitely aroused. His breath came in short little gasps, his strong hand still wrapped firmly around Albus's thin wrist. Albus was surprised, and maybe a little scared; but judging by how his jeans were nearly bursting at the sudden twitch his cock gave, he also clearly liked it a little bit. Or a lot.

The tip of James's nose brushed Albus's, and, never one to let a perfect opportunity pass by, Albus leaned in and pressed his lips against James's. Using James's momentary surprise, he freed his arm and cupped the back of his brother's neck to keep him in place when James unsurprisingly tried to resist. After only a few seconds, Albus felt James's resistance crumble and he smirked inwardly when James's arms slid around him as well as he started to kiss him back.

A soft gasp escaped Albus's lips when he realised that he was no longer in charge. James's tongue traced Albus's lips, demanding entrance which Albus gave him all too willingly. He closed his eyes and moaned into James's mouth as their tongues slid along each other and he tasted James, feeling his cock press against his trousers again.

"Jamie," he whispered breathlessly when James broke the kiss to take a deep breath, and Albus fumbled with the buttons of James's shirt, undoing them rather quickly, considering his sudden nervousness and excitement. He slid it off his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together as he looked down, pressing his palm against the dragon tattoo on James's chest and feeling his muscles flexing underneath the hot skin. He brushed a finger over James's nipple teasingly, rubbing the hard little nub between his fingers. James moaned and bent his head to find Albus's lips again, his tongue sliding in without asking permission this time. James slid a leg over Albus, and a moment later he was on top of him, snogging him with bruising force while Albus felt light-headed, unable to do anything but kiss back weakly.

He was surprised at his brother's willingness to do this; he'd expected him to resist more but was definitely not going to complain. He had to admit that James taking control like this is just what he wanted. James's hands slid under his shirt; nails digging into his skin, leaving marks. Albus didn't care and moaned encouragingly, then gasped when James grabbed his wrists and pressed them down on either side of his head. He drew back and Albus mewled in protest, not wanting the kiss to end so soon. He licked his lips and stared up at his brother, breath catching in his throat when he saw James staring down at him with dark eyes.

"Jamie," Albus breathed, his tongue flicking out once again to wet his suddenly dry lips. "Jamie, let me suck you off. Please."

Albus couldn't suppress a small smile when James's eyes widened almost unnoticeably, and he raised an eyebrow seductively, biting his lip. He knew boys couldn't resist that look and was pleased to discover that his brother wasn't that different than other boys. He let go of Albus's wrists and Albus rolled them over, straddling James's hips and starting to trail kisses over his brother's chest, sucking one of his nipples into his mouth before grazing his teeth over it, revelling in the surprised gasp that escaped James's mouth.

Albus smirked in satisfaction, then moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same attention before nipping it teasingly with his lips. He licked a trail down James's abdomen, dipping his tongue into his navel for a brief moment before nosing the dark trail of hair that led down into his brother's trousers. He looked up at James again as he hooked two fingers under the waistband of James's jeans. "Say it," he whispered. "Tell me what you want me to do."

He heard James's breath catch in his throat and watched his hands fisted the bed sheets as he arched up at the sensation of Albus's hot breath on his sensitive skin. "Tell me, James," Albus whispered again, bending his head to mouth James's seemingly huge erection through the thick fabric of his pants. James bit his lip hard, trying to bite back a moan but failed miserably.

"Just do it," he hissed impatiently, sliding one of his hands into Albus's hair and tugging roughly. "Suck me off. I want to see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock."

It was Albus's turn to moan then and without even considering the possibility of teasing James further, he yanked his trousers down, followed by his boxers, until his face was in front of James's cock. He stared at it in wonder, taking a moment to admire it and ponder whether it will fit into his mouth. Eager to find out, he closed his fingers around the base, breathing on the head and closing his lips around the thick, already leaking head. He stared up at James with big green eyes and saw his brother's mouth fall open slightly as he sucked more and more of James into his mouth.

James stared at him in wonder and Albus grinned inwardly before he allowed his eyes to drift shut as he started to bob his head up and down on James's erection, sucking hard. He grazed his nails over James's thighs as he continued to move; the feel of James's thick, heavy cock in his mouth almost enough to send him over the edge.

As James's moans and whimpers started to get needier, Albus gave his cock one last suck before he pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand and stroking him lightly. James gave Albus a weak glare and let out a growl of protest which turned into a breathy whimper when Albus moved lower to kiss James's balls. He closed his eyes and pushed James's knees up, smiling at the confused look on his brother's flushed face.

Albus sucked one of James's balls into his mouth, tonguing it teasingly, his hand still stroking his erection. Kissing his way up his length again, Albus then moved lower, flicking his tongue out against the other boy's perineum. James's breath hitched and his eyes widened in surprise when Albus disappeared between his legs and started licking James's opening, tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue and pushing it in just a little.

James almost jumped off the bed as a yelp of surprise escaped him and he grabbed the bed sheets, his whole body tense with pleasure. "Oh fuck," he hissed. "Oh god, Albusss..."

Encouraged by those moans, Albus smirked before continuing to kiss James's arse; loving the texture of his soft skin. When he stopped, James didn't even have the strength to protest and Albus looked down at him smugly.

"I knew you'd like tha-," he started, then gasped in surprise when James suddenly rolled them over, leaning in to kiss Albus again. Albus answered the kiss enthusiastically, tangling his fingers in James's hair.

When James sat up and reached for something under the bed, Albus blinked curiously, then froze slightly when he saw James's wand. Trying not to show his momentary worry, Albus raised an eyebrow and gave him a grin. "What now? Are you going to hex me?" He stretched on the bed, lifting his arms above his head and frowned at James's smirk. His eyes widened comically when three silk scarves shot out of James's wand; two of them slithering down Albus's arms and tying his wrists to the headboard of the bed while the third one wrapped itself around his head, blindfolding him.

After being speechless for a second, Albus grinned and raised an eyebrow – which obviously lost effect since James couldn't see his eyes. "Ooh, kinky!" he chirped happily, when something occurred to him. Worried by James's constant silence, he tugged at the scarves and bit his lip. "Wait... You're not going to leave me here, are you?" Silence. "James? _James?!_ "

He was just about to panic when he suddenly felt James's hot breath on his ear and shivered. "You talk too much, Albus Severus," James said in a low voice, his tongue flicking out to trace the shell of Albus's ear. "Do you want me to gag you, too?"

Albus moaned at the idea but shook his head and bit his lip, trying to keep his mouth shut. He was silent for a moment, then whined when James's warm breath disappeared. "James? Jamie? Oh please, don't do this to me!"

A moment later he felt his trousers being pulled down and moaned when he felt something soft brushing his cock. He couldn't tell what it was. James's tongue? His finger? Or something else? He was starting to think that his brother wasn't as unimaginative as he used to think.

Suddenly he felt something extremely cold against his nipple and he gasped. The sensation was both torturous and pleasant at the same time, and Albus couldn't help but wonder what other kinds of kinky tricks James had up his sleeve. Pressing against the coldness, he realised that it was the tip of James's wand, probably charmed to imitate the sensation of an ice cube against his skin. He bit his lip and felt the cold wand-tip move lower down his stomach before teasingly trailing around his erection and up the sensitive underside.

It didn't take much until Albus was writhing on the bed, panting and moaning and trying to get more of that bittersweet sensation. "Oh god, fuck, yes," he moaned; then almost _yelled_ when he felt James's hand wrap around his cock. "Oh Jamesss..." He couldn't help it; what James was doing to him felt so incredibly good that Albus couldn't help being vocal. Or... _more_ vocal than usual.

James's hand released his cock and Albus sighed, opening his mouth to protest again but moaning instead when James shoved two fingers into his mouth and made a soft pleased sound when Albus sucked on then. He leaned in again and nibbled Albus's earlobe. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" he whispered, licking a trail down Albus's neck and nipping at his collarbone playfully. "Tell me; is there really only one way to shut you up?"

A moment later James was straddling Albus's chest and Albus felt the tip of James's cock brushing against his lips. He opened his mouth instantly, sucking his brother's erection into his mouth and moaning around it when James started thrusting into his mouth. James was extremely careful and it was obvious that he didn't want to hurt Albus; but just the idea of being tied to this bed, blindfolded and having his brother on top of him, thrusting his thick cock into his mouth was almost enough to send Albus over the edge.

When James pulled away before Albus could really taste him, he whined in disappointment but recovered quickly when he felt one of James's slick fingers at his entrance. He closed his eyes and tugged at the bonds, spreading his legs automatically. "James," he breathed, and moaned when James slid one, then two fingers inside of him, crooking them immediately to find his prostate. Albus yelped in surprise – he'd never expected James to even _know_ about prostates – and pushed back against the older boy's fingers; wanting, _needing_ more.

"Oh god, James," he breathed again when James withdrew his fingers and he felt the head of his brother's cock press against his opening. Just the idea of being penetrated by his brother made his cock twitch and his stomach flutter and he held his breath in concentration, biting his lip hard when James pushed past the first ring of muscles and slid all the way inside. The grunt that slipped from James's lips made Albus shiver.

And then James was fully inside of him and no one had ever felt this good. James filled him completely. Albus reached up to pull James down on top of him, wrapping arms and legs around him to hold him close. He buried his face in the older boy's neck and tried to catch his breath, licking James's earlobe teasingly. "Move," he whispered, letting out little, breathless moans every time James slammed into him.

The fact that he was still blindfolded made each sensation more intense. The feel of James's breath on his skin, how hard he slammed into him, how his brother's slick skin felt sliding against his own... And the sounds. The soft, breathy sounds James made every time he moved; every time Albus clenched around him... Albus had never heard anything like it.

When Albus felt his orgasm approaching, he dug his nails into James' back and tried to find his voice back. "James... Want to see you," he breathed. "Blindfold."

James understood, and a moment later, Albus was staring up at James and held his breath. James's face was flushed, his lips red and swollen, and his sweaty hair plastered to his face. Albus stared at him in wonder and felt his orgasm wash over him as he reached down and stroked himself off, his seed coating his belly and hand.

His clenching triggered James's orgasm, and the look on James's face was almost enough to make Albus hard all over again. _Almost_.

Albus's breath hitched when James suddenly looked down at him with affection he hadn't seen in his brother's eyes for a long time. Albus swallowed hard and cupped the back of James's neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss that he only broke reluctantly a moment later to breathe.

James rolled off him and Albus snuggled into him at once, draping an arm over his brother's muscular chest and resting his cheek on James's shoulder. They lay in complete silence for a few long moments, both recovering from their orgasms.

"We shouldn't have done this," James whispered, and Albus could almost feel his frown.

Looking up at the other boy in surprise, Albus furrowed his brow as well. "Why not?"

James let out a breathless laugh. "Are you serious, Al? You're my brother! This... We're not supposed to do this."

Albus felt his stomach flip and he swallowed hard. "You liked it," he whispered, surprised at how small his voice sounded. "Didn't you?"

Feeling bad immediately, James cupped Albus's cheek, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip as he looked at him reassuringly. "Of course I did. But... that doesn't make it right."

Albus nodded slowly and couldn't help looking disappointed. He sat up and turned away from James, wondering why this was bothering him so much. It was supposed to be only sex. A one-time thing. A way to prove to Scorpius that he really _could_ have anyone. So why did it hurt so much to hear those words come out of James's mouth.

He closed his eyes when he felt James's strong arms wrap around him, his soft lips brushing his shoulder. Unconsciously, he leaned back against his brother, taking a deep, shaky breath.

Albus turned his head and met James's eyes again, then leaned forward to kiss James's puffy lips. If this really was the first, last and only time they would do it, he just wanted to get one last kiss. He felt James's resistance at first but then he opened his mouth to Albus, kissing him back in a way that told Albus that James didn't want it to end either.

They kissed for several moments until they were both out of breath, and as they stared at each other after the kiss broke, James suddenly shook his head and sighed. "Oh, fuck this," he muttered. "As long as we don't tell anyone..." And he tugged Albus down on top of him, kissing him more deeply than ever.

~ * ~

Albus couldn't suppress the smug grin as he tossed James's boxers onto Scorpius's bed, leaning against his desk as he looked at him. Scorpius stared at the boxers for a moment, then looked up at Albus with wide eyes. "No way!"

Albus grinned and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

Scorpius's mouth fell open in surprise and he looked at James's boxers incredulously. Then his lips widened in a smirk and he sat up excitedly. "Okay, I want details. Tell me everything!"

But Albus merely kept grinning at him, keeping his mouth shut, for once. What had happened between him and James wouldn't leave James's room. Albus had never kept anything from Scorpius before but this was private and he didn't want to share it with anyone. Even though he wanted to see Scorpius's face as he let him know all the juicy details, he knew that it was important to keep this between James and himself.

Besides, he was enjoying the look on Scorpius's face far too much as his friend realised that Albus had possessed something he would never have. It was a good feeling.


End file.
